


it's way easier with you

by claruh (orphan_account)



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/claruh
Summary: yes i'm aware eddie and richie are canon, but i was going through it, saw a stozier tik tok, and richie and stan are my favorites so- it's very short but i wanted to finish it so here you go





	it's way easier with you

Stan fiddled with his hands anxiously. One hour left till he turned seventeen. The biggest day of his life. He could find his soulmate, see their aura. He often found himself wondering what color it would be or if it’d be someone in town or someone ver- His thoughts were cut by a loud bang on his window. He tugged off his sheets and stared down to see Richie waving upwards at him, with his signature grin plastered across his face. Stan couldn’t help to grin before opening the window to let Richie use the scraggly tree next to his house to get up.

“Stan the man! Well, almost man.” He plopped down onto Stan’s bed noisily.

“Shoes Richie.”

“Ah right- those.” He flung them off his feet, narrowly missing the open window. “Sorry.” He smiled sheepishly as Stan sat down next to him. 

“I’m scared.”

“You have every right to be! You’re the second loser to hit this mark dude, I can’t imagine it.”

“Your birthday is in like 2 months, you’ll be fine.”

“I can’t wait that longgg-” Richie laid his head in Stan’s lap, causing a rush of pink to surface on Stan’s cheeks. “Ohh Stan the Man is blushing!” Richie grinned, but his mouth was quickly covered with one of Stan’s hands as he turned away. 

“Shut the fuck up Richie.” 

“Imagine me as your dazzlingly hot soulmate, laying in your lap with your six birds flying around yo-” Stan covered his mouth again, smiling. Richie removed his hand and put it on his chest, holding it with both of his. “How much longer?”

Stan glanced at the clock across the room from him, “Ten minutes.” He felt a pang in his chest as he looked back down at Richie looking up at him. He shut his eyes tightly and willed some sort of confidence to come to him. The clock was ticking down far too slowly for his liking. 

Richie sat up and stared at the clock with him. Five minutes. Two minutes. One.

As the seconds ticked down, Stan began to get more and more anxious. Richie began to count down at ten. Stan just stared at the clock until Richie hit one. He was encompassed by a blood orange color and he held his hands in front of his face before turning to Richie. It was him.

It was Richie fucking trashmouth Tozier. He smiled wider than he ever had and threw his arms around Richie.

“Woah! What’s this about Stan?” Richie laughed nervously, but when he locked eyes with Stan he understood. “Oh my God.” His eyes began to water as he plastered kisses over Stan’s face. 

They both began to laugh while tears streamed down their faces. Richie radiated color, he was glowing. Stan pressed his lips to Richie’s quickly, and Richie grabbed him and pulled him closer. They pulled apart with both of them grinning widely. 

“I didn’t know what to expect, but I’m so glad it’s you.”

“Guess I’m the guy you’re going to be raising six birds with!”

“Don’t ruin the moment.” Stan smiled before pulling Richie in again, putting their foreheads together. He sighed into Richie’s embrace, he could get used to this.


End file.
